Woah! Montage
by MyNameIsAwkward
Summary: A montage of one-shots, drabbles, song fics, etc. to relieve my writers block and feed the desire to write. Will probably including most pairings. Rated T for swearing. 2nd "Chapter": A ScottxDawn scene. Scott tells Dawn how the world is. A possible story but I need some feedback on it.
1. The Story of the Two of Us

**(A/N:: Hey guys! This is a song fic of the song Our Song by The Spill Canvas. There is no copywright infringment intended. Sorry about the formating, like seriously I don't know what the hell happened here... Oh, and if you've got the time look up this song. Seriously though. AN update of DLD and SU, should be coming shortly. Even though I said that like a week ago... anyway! Read on! XOXO ~ Awk)**

* * *

_**(Be kind when you rewind the story of the two of us  
Sometimes you wish it was a little more mysterious)**_

Duncan knew that their relationship wasn't the most romantic, and how they got to where they where they were now wasn't the most exciting. He understood that, and there wasn't anything he could do about it.  
He wondered if Courtney wanted their story to be more romantic, exciting, mysterious. He personally wouldn't change the way they came to be for the world. It was the perfect amount of complicated and dysfunction that it seemed different, _special_ even. Most people couldn't see why they were together in the first place, but they also couldn't see how Duncan and Courtney acted around each other.

* * *

_**(When you look at me with your cinematic eyes  
I wanna play the part but I forget the lines  
I do it all the time  
I never get it right )**_

Courtney had some of the darkest eyes he had seen. The dark brown irises reminded Duncan of something out of a sci-fi film, like they were slightly unnatural. He would never admit this out loud, but he practiced sometimes of what lines he would use on his tanned skinned girlfriend, but after looking into her dark eyes had lost the train of thought and sputtered out some teasing pet name or perverted comment that would earn him a glare or harsh words. Not that he minded, Duncan thought she looked hot when she was mad.

* * *

_**(One day when you replay the slide show we know  
Pictures won't show villains and heroes  
It's just me keeping time with you  
Butter knife dull but it still cuts through)**_

One thing Duncan never seemed to understand was that Courtney loves taking pictures of him, sometimes it was both of them, with friends, or (oddly enough) with his family; but mostly of him. He never understood why. She would upload them to her plain black laptop and play the sideshow as her screen savor. He had asked her why she took so many pictures of him, and she had never answered.

He liked to think that it was because you couldn't tell who hated who and so on and that is how she wanted to remember everyone, not knowing who they hated or what they disliked. She wanted to remember them by their happiness.

* * *

_**(We never were  
We'll never be)**_

Duncan had heard it all the time, "We can't be together! I'm a CIT! And you're just a delinquent. A pig headed, perverted, ogre!". She had scoffed and denied her feelings for nearly 4 months; refusing to see the truth. It was always "Never."

* * *

_**(Strangers kissing in the pouring rain  
Chasing after your leaving train  
But we know that's not how our song goes)**_

They were never strangers, he had always known who she was and vice versa. The rumor mill was full of gossip about the green mohawked delinquent and the preppy CIT. Courtney and Duncan would never be one of those couples who was love at first sight; where both would give up their inhibitions and kiss a random stranger in the middle of a rainstorm. Nor would Duncan chase down Courtney if she decided to leave. They both knew that no matter how big the fight she would come back and wait for Duncan's inevitable apology. No, their story was much more complicated and much less melodramatic.

* * *

_**(Oh  
You're a waitress in a cocktail bar  
And I'll save you cause I'm a big rock star  
But we know that's not how our song goes **_

_**It goes like this)**_

They watched those romantic comedies, where the rock star ran into a small diner to escape screaming fans and meets this girl he falls instantly in love with. Courtney and Duncan both scoffed and ridiculed them, overly cliche and sooo not going to happen in reality. Duncan asked her one day while they were watching one of said movies, to humor her, if she would leave him if she met a guy like that. Courtney snootily replied, "That doesn't happen in real life Duncan. Everyone knows that," She scoffed. He shrugged and agreed to make her happy.

* * *

_**(You didn't like my friends and your mom didn't trust me  
I thought I was slick but my moves were rusty)**_

The first time Courtney had even met Duncan's friends, they were all loud, obnoxious, and most reeked of cigarettes and weed. Courtney's lip automatically curled in distaste when she came over to her boyfriends group. Duncan stood by Courtney, as his friends teased her mercilessly. She also hated when he hung out with them, claiming them to be "bad influences". He always scoffed at this, quickly retorting that her friends were bad influences also, making her way too uptight. She always rolled her eyes at this.

Duncan cringed every time someone brought up the time Duncan met Courtney's parents for the first time. It was god awful. Courtney's mother didn't trust him at all, claiming that he wanted her daughter for her money, good looks, intelligence, and a good bang. Both teens looked mortified. Courtney trying to apologize on her mother's behalf while Duncan just stood their awkwardly, trying to sputter out how that wasn't it at all. Needless to say, they rarely went over to her house.

* * *

_**(Bought you a 12 pack promised you sushi  
Sorry if I wasn't straight out of a movie)**_

One night, when Duncan was feeling exceptionally cheeky he decided to buy Courtney a 12 pack and brought it home to her. Immediately after he showed her the alcohol she started griping about how he would NOT get drunk tonight and how the whole thing was distasteful. He chortled at that, saying that it wasn't for him but for her instead. She sputtered, trying to find his motive for the whole thing. He grinned, offering a wager, knowing she'd not back down if her pride was at stake.

"If you drink half of these, I promise to take you to whatever restaurant you want Friday. If not, you have to do whatever I want you to all day," He said, grinning that shit eating grin. She glared at him and reached her hand out for the alcohol.

Now, Duncan had to admit she was a hilarious drunk. She had continually thrown herself at him and shouted things like "But I WUV YOU!". That was until the next day and she was an even bigger pain in the ass.

That's how they had ended up at some sushi place he'd never even heard of. Throughout the meal Court kept glaring at him.

"What's up you're ass doll face?"

"A normal boyfriend would do this willingly, not because of a bet."

"Sorry, but I'm not from one of your dumb chick flicks" He smirked, earning him a thump on the head.

* * *

_**(We never were  
We'll never be)**_

He wasn't much different in the fact he denied his feelings at first, saying she was to bitchy and high maintenance than the usual girls he dated.

But one often gets bored of the same old toys, and it wasn't like Princess was hard on the eyes either.

* * *

_**(Strangers kissing in the pouring rain  
Chasing after your leaving train  
But we know that's not how our song goes )**_

No, they were a little more complex than the usual cliches. Most cliches didn't involve a delinquent and an uptight psycho getting together. But that's not to say they hadn't had their own escapades in the rain.

Like the one time where they were fighting about how he had been smoking again out in the rain. The situation had escalated from their usual argument to a screaming match out on the street. They were at each others throats, both on the verge of saying something they'd regret when it started to pour. After that they started laughing, laughing at their predicament, laughing at their silliness, and laughing at the timing of the rain. They had sat out there all night.

* * *

_**(Oh  
You're a waitress in a cocktail bar  
And I'll save you cause I'm a big rock star  
But we know that's not how our song goes ) **_

Duncan was almost sure that they day that Courtney worked at a cocktail bar would be the day the world ended. There was no way little miss perfect, uptight, lawyer would ever be caught working in a bar for loose cash. Even if she was on the streets at this point. She would not bring herself to that.

And Duncan may act like a rock star in behavior, he was anything but musically gifted. At all, he couldn't sing or play an instrument. No, that was beyond hopeless. Besides, even if he was a rock star Courtney still wouldn't have immediately liked him nonetheless. It wasn't her.

* * *

_**(Be kind when you rewind the story of the two of us **_

_**Sometimes you wish it was a little more mysterious **_

_**When you look at me with your cinematic eyes **_

_**I wanna play the part but I'm messing up the lines)**_

Even now, after being with Courtney for 9 months, he still failed to complete sentences when she was around. He just couldn't help it. Her eyes were so dark, like they were trying to pry the answers out of you. It was so hard to lie to Courtney, as if he'd ever want to.

* * *

_**(We never were **_

_**We'll never be **_

_**Strangers kissing in the pouring rain **_

_**Chasing after your leaving train **_

_**But we know that's not how our song goes **_

_**Oh **_

_**You're a waitress in a cocktail bar **_

_**And I'll save you cause **_

_**I'm a big rock star **_

_**But we know that's not how our song goes **_

_**It goes like this **_

_**It goes like this)  
**_

* * *

**EL FIN.**


	2. In Cold Blood

**A/N:: So I'm thinking that this might be a new story that I do. This is only one scene that I thought of but here is an explanation of what wouls be happening. Scott is in training to be somewhat of a politician. He's vicious, vindictive, and manipulitive and fits the bill. He meets Dawn when she moves into the same apartmeny building and so on. Scott is explaining his outlook of the world . VERY SHORT, but review and tell me if I should continue this or not...)**

"You don't get it do you Dawn? The world isn't all fucking sunshine and rainbows and birds chirping. It's cold, cynical, greedy, and no one gives a rats ass if you can't make it out there. They just step on you for their own selfish gain. That's why you have to use them before they use you, because you may like to see the good in things, I like to see the real world and how people are never fucking satisfied with what they have." He said, eerily calm. He didn't raise his voice, didn't whisper. His voice was flat, emotionless. Scott looked deflated in his wrinkled white dress shirt and loose black tie. And Dawn was actually scared, this part of Scott scared her. Much more than she'd like to admit.


End file.
